Drifting Away
by Dark433angel
Summary: Her hand floated away… Her engagement ring slipped off her finger and gradually down to the floor… (Purely one-shot) (I have no idea for title)


**To me music can make a chapter better so if you want you can listen to Be Still by The Fray when the symbol appears. Link: watch?v=5nUuBjz4Vhc  
**

**Kind of a mix from an episode of VD. But hope you like it. **

**I know I said I'll be busy for a while, but I write whenever I get the chance. Much love to every single person. :)**

"Drive faster!" Nikita yelled to Alex as she shot out the driver's window at the car behind them.

Amanda was right on their tail. Her goons fired at Alex's car nonstop. The world around them was a blur as they sped up. Gun shots flashed from both cars, neither of them giving up.

"They're getting closer!" Nikita took out her clip to reload her gun.

Alex's foot was already on the floor with the gas pedal. With the storm surrounding them, she could barely see through the rain. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Nikita!" Michael spoke through their earpieces, "I'm almost there. Just don't stop the car!"

_**Michael**_

He gripped the steering wheel, veins popping out of his knuckles. _Hang in there Nikita…_

His car raced past buildings, not stopping for anything. If Amanda got a hold of them, there wouldn't be anything stopping her from killing them. She would no doubt torture them till they died.

Civilians jumped out of his way as he tarred through a park. Ripping through grass and tearing up benches. He couldn't get the image of Nikita dying from Amanda's hand out of his head. The way he could see it, the way it was so clear, made his heart turn cold. His other half would be missing from his life forever.

Michael glanced at his ring finger. The symbol of their love shining with each street light he past. He would never forgive himself if he didn't make it to her in time.

_**Nikita**_

Nikita looked at her clip and then at Alex. The young woman had a determined look on her face as she drove the car. Nikita admired that, but with only three bullets they had no chance.

Suddenly the car shook. Nikita looked at the side mirror and saw nothing but sparks. Alex gripped the steering wheel trying hard to keep control. With only three tires left and heavy rain they had barely any traction.

"Sh**!" Nikita saw that their car was slowing down.

With only three bullets left Nikita leaned out the window and aimed her gun. She prayed that these would count.

_**Amanda**_

Finally after all the years of hatred building up, she was finally going to watch Nikita die in her hands. "No more shooting," Amanda spoke out with a sinister voice, "I want them alive."

She knew that she was going to catch them and she wanted to be the one to put a bullet between Nikita's eyes. To watch Nikita suffer for betraying her.

A gun shot rang out followed by a pain in Amanda's chest. She slowly looked down shocked. Crimson blood covered her side. She let go of the steering wheel and clenched her wound.

_**Nikita**_

"Let's hope that did something," Nikita sat down and buckled her seat belt, preparing for a crazy car chase.

Without warning their car began to spin. Amanda had lost control and clipped the back of Alex's car. They quickly went from spinning to flipping. The ground became the sky and the sky became the ground. They felt like rag dolls. The car didn't have any signs of stopping. Suddenly she felt her head slam and all went away.

(play music if you want)

Nikita slowly opened her eyes disoriented, as she felt coldness all around her. The second she opened her mouth, her lungs began to fill with water. She could see air bubbles float to the roof of the car and disappear. It didn't feel real.

Nikita closed her mouth, trapping whatever air she had left in her body. She looked around. The whole car was submerged in the river. All she could see outside the car was the shimmer from the moon into the green murky water.

She tried to unclip her seatbelt belt. She pulled as hard as she could, again and again with all her strength, only to find it pinned between her and the dashboard. She was trapped, with no way out.

She looked to her left. Alex's body floated motionless, not a single air bubble was coming from the body. Nikita could see blood escaping from Alex's forehead.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Her heart began to race, causing her body to beg for more oxygen. "Alex! Alex!" she tried to scream, only to let more air leave her.

She tried to wake Alex, shaking her, hoping for any kind of response. She cuffed Alex's face. The pale skin and the blood sent her heart breaking. She knew it, she didn't want to believe it, but she knew it. Alex was dying.

"Alex wake up!" She grabbed her daughter's shirt and pleaded for her to awaken, "Alex! Please Alex!"

There was still no response. Nikita was running out of air, and fast. She turned to her door and tried to open it, ramming it with her body. Her shoulder slammed against it, but there was no budge. She tried again and again, hitting it with her elbow. Nikita could feel herself beginning to become light headed.

She stopped trying the door and looked around the car, searching for anything that might help them. Suddenly she saw Michael swimming down from the surface to Alex's side of the car. Seeing his face made her feel like they might have a chance.

He looked at the door. It had been damaged from the crash to the point the point where the door was off its hinges. He grabbed it, the broken glass cutting through his hand. He gripped tighter and pulled. A few seconds passed and there was no change, there were still trapped. Nikita's vision was beginning to become surrounded with darkness.

Michael clenched the door and pulled again. Veins popped out of his forehead and air freed itself from his mouth. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let her die when they were so close to a happily ever after.

All at once the door cracked off. Michael let go of it, letting it drift to the bottom of the river. He quickly reached for Nikita, only to have her push him away and her shake her head.

Michael looked at her. She pointed to Alex, trying to tell him to take her. He shook his head and again tried to grab Nikita, but her mind didn't change. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to listen to her, and pushed him away. He couldn't believe what she was doing. Nikita unbuckled Alex's seatbelt and shoved her towards Michael. He saw the look in Nikita's eyes. He nodded.

Michael wrapped Alex's pale white arm around his neck and swam to the surface bringing her with.

Nikita watched as they floated up, disappearing into the moons rays. Quickly her body gave out. She felt her lungs finally give up. The rest of the air bubbles escaped her and slowly floated away. She blinked trying to clear her vision but each time it became darker. Till all of a sudden her eyes shut.

Her hand floated away… Her engagement ring slipped off her finger and gradually down to the floor…

_**Birkoff**_

"Birkoff!" Michael reached air and began to swim to shore with Alex, "I need you to send paramedics to my location right now!"

The storm made communications hard but Birkoff could still understand. "They're on their way."

He watched as Alex's and Michael's trackers were slowly moving to land. Alex's was weak but it was there. He knew she needed help and fast. He typed on his computer, informing the nearest emergency crew.

He looked up at the screen. His heart stopped. Birkoff stood up; making sure his screen matched the other screen. He wanted to believe it was just a glitch from the storm, that everyone was fine, but he knew it was real. At first there were three trackers… but now there was only two.

He could do nothing but watch as Nikita's tracker began fading away. The sight was still processing in his mind. "Beep… Beep… Beep…" the heart monitor for Nikita on the screen spoke out till finally…

_**Michael**_

He broke through the surface as he dove into the water. Bubbles surrounded him as he dove down as fast as he could. Thunder crashed and echoed through the water.

He could see the car, but there was no movement. His heart dropped and his soul froze. As he reached the car he saw her. She was floating there, her lips pale and her body motionless.

Michael quickly swam inside the car and pulled on her seat belt. After a few tugs he realized it wasn't going to release. He swam out and to the floor of the river, searching for a piece of glass from the crash.

He swept his hand through the sand desperate to find anything. _This can't be happening… She's going to be alright!_

His finger began to bleed as he finally came across a piece. Michael grabbed it and swam back to her. The glass ripped through the restraint as fast as it could.

The moment Nikita was free, he grabbed her not taking a second to think. He swam to the surface desperate to get her to land. His lungs begged for air and his heart begged for a miracle.

As he reached the surface the river picked up and thrashed them back down. He held her hand and tried to stay afloat again. Another wave smacked him in the face. He tried hard to swim to shore, holding her tight the whole time.

He carried Nikita's body to shore, placing it next to Alex's motionless body. He was able to hear a pulse in Alex's chest before moving onto Nikita's. He placed his head, waiting for any form of life, but nothing came.

He immediately began CPR. He tilted her head back and placed his lips on hers, blowing life into her breathless lungs. "One two three four…" he pushed on her chest.

Each second that went by, each time he pulled away just to hear a non beating heart, her chances diminished. "Breath Da*** it!" he pushed on her chest again.

He tipped her head to the side letting out water. It was a lot but she still didn't start breathing. Tears rolled down Michael's face as he started to lose hope. It had been twenty minutes since he last saw her beautiful living eyes.

"Please come back to me," he pleaded, kissing her lips, "Please…"

He looked up at the rain as it fell upon his face. They masked his tears, but they couldn't mask the pain in his heart. He clenched her hand. He promised her that he would never let go, that he would be her side forever.

For once in his life he didn't know what to do. He had no plan , at that point in his mind he had no point to live. He looked back down at Nikita her body seemed so peaceful, but felt so cold. He picked her up and wrapped her in his arms. He grasped her, his tears falling upon her cheek. "Till death do us part…" he whispered in her ear, "…I can't keep that promise."

He kissed her head. "Even when death I can't leave you. I love you too much."

Michael sat there holding Nikita's body, not letting go of their embrace. He waited for the ambulance sitting there with her in his arms. The rain poured down from the sky as the heavens cried with him. He had lost his angel…


End file.
